


Yuanfen

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [8]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, Gandalf POV, I am wondering why I do this to myself, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post- Bofa, Post- War of the Ring, Right before they sail, Sadness, Slight Alternate universe with soulmate implication, Sorrow, Thorin is dead, Tissues might be reccomended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his rebirth as a White Wizard Gandalf learns that love is not bound to the rules that all life is bound io. It spans across time and can connect two individuals before they are even born. And now he must see and learn to deal with the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen

Some call it a red string.

For others it is a Mark on the body or a name imprinted upon your skin, or even a symbol, called a Flower, Heart-lode, the Link.

Whatever it is, it exists throughout time and spans beyond the understanding of even the Ishtari, bringing about events and causing people to unite in the ways best befitting them.

This, Gandalf the Grey had never quite understood, not until he opened his eyes after the darkness had taken him.

Life weighed heavily upon his newly empowered shoulders, but the new White Wizard had no time to ponder the thoughts of a life now gone.  It was not for several more months that his mind would begin to sink heavily in the depths of his guilt and regret, for while he had brought some together, he had, albeit unknowingly, ripped others apart even as he brought them to meet. He should have know then- or at the very least it ought to have occurred to him- that the night that Thorin first stepped into the smial of Bilbo Baggins, such a thing could have happened.

He could never apologize to Bilbo Baggins enough, for now he could see what he could not before- the effect his actions had upon the very soul of a being.

Even Frodo’s burden seemed light in the face of what injury he had cause to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, nearly eighty years ago. For now he could see the connection- snapped and frayed, it’s formerly vibrant color gone and faded into a dull grey. It was the grey of a true bond, the deepest of them all, broken before it had had time to grow. And if he looked for too long he could see just how it had broken.

The death of Thorin had weighed heavily upon him then, and weighed even more terribly upon him now. He could only hope that the Undying Lands would heal both Uncle and Nephew in time, though the faded grey would forever haunt him as a reminder that even his deepest and best working had consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuanfen (Chinese): A relationship by fate of destiny.
> 
> I am so sorry about the more recent updates being horriblly sad, but I have struggled with these guys for weeks and they will not permit me to write in any other way. Deepest Appologies. 
> 
> I might come back to this later though because I really dont like how this ended.


End file.
